Footballs, PomPoms and Friday Night Traditions
by Stella Strife Caelum
Summary: It was just a typical Friday Night at Crystalix High School. NxS, hints of others.


**Footballs, PomPoms and Friday Night Traditions  
Author Note and Disclaimer: Considering Super Bowel is tomorrow, and the names have been released. I deicded to post this (American) Football highschool piece. I also don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII. **

She wasn't naive to the fact that it was probably expected of athletes especially football players usually date cheerleaders.

Nor has she missed the glares that the cheerleaders dressed in blue and purple would usually give her when she walks through the hallways of Crysatlix high school, because she was dating the Cyrstalix Odin, star quarterback Noctis Caelum.

Although she silently knows that the wide receiver Prompto was currently dating someone on the dance team while Gladiolus was dating someone in the band. Neither of them necessary in the popular group, but not complete outcast either.

Her violet blue eyes quickly scanned for her boyfriend number standing on the sidelines next to his teammates close to the second quarter.

"So how are they doing?" Ignis questions moving to sit down next to her, and she quickly tore her gaze off Noctis friend back to the game.

"Down by seven, but it is still the second quarter so I think we can make a comeback," she replies recognizing that it was fourth down and five to go for the Shiran Ifrits, clad in white jerseys with red letters printed across the jersey.

From her knowledge about football she silently knows that if they manage to stop them here then the ball would turn over back to them.

She clasps her hands together resting her elbows against the demin cloth of her jean covered thighs, slightly bending forward.

Cheers from both the cheerleaders on the track that surrounded the football field, and from the audience cheering as number 50 of the Crystalix Odin tackled the Sherian quarterback before her can throw the ball towards one of his teammates

She instantly notices Noctis ran to field with his teammates a shiny navy blue helmet covering his head that had a shape of knight riding a horse in violet, more cheers filled the air as the Odins scored a couple of plays later, typing up the score 14 to 14.

She unconsciously moves a hand to grab the silver crescent moon shaped pendent that had a fancy star at the bottom, both of the star and the crescent shaped moon had an amethyst colored stone in the middle of it.

It had been a gift from Noctis, shortly before Crystalix played their first game against the Alexandrian Atomos, and she has worn the necklace ever since.

Although sometimes she noticed that she would clutch the necklace whenever she is nervous or when Noctis is playing.

She slightly noticed that it seems to move back and forth between the Odins and the Ifrits neither of them scoring and the few lucky breaks that they do get were always stopped before they can score a goal, and she couldn't help but to wonder who would score the next goal. Especially with it nearing so close to the end of the game.

She assumes that whoever scored the next touchdown has a strong possibility of winning the game, although she wasn't naive enough to know that sometimes things happen unexpected and even though they were winning by seven points.

Although she supposes that anyone hopes that their team would win the game whether if it was a high school team or a professional one.

She can almost feel the people in the stands probably sitting on the edge of their seats probably anticipating on would score next, and win the game. Especially with it only being five minutes left in the game, and currently being tied.

She silently watches Noctis throws the ball to one of his semi open players, number 88, which she instantly recognized as Salin Namomo. A pretty good player but not someone that she really knows personally, although he did manage to make it to ten yard line before he got tackled by one of the Sperian Ifrits, but at least he managed to get them into scoring zone with three minutes left in the game.

The center hikes the ball to Noctis, Noctis hands the ball to his running back as he managed to sneak pass the Sperian players.

Nine yards, eight, seven, six, five, four, before he was tackled, well at least they were closer than they were before, and she knows that is probably only a matter of time before they score.

Either through a touchdown or a field goal.

She can hear the cheerleaders doing some well known cheer just replacing a few words so it was more suitable for their team, waving the blue and purple pompoms up and down.

She can even feel people moving to stand on their feet knowing that this might very well be the last play of the game.

Three more yards to go before they score a touchdown, Noctis passes it to a Prompto who is in the end zone, Prompto catches the ball.

Touchdown!

The Cyrstalix Odins won the game, and she can already feel the slight celebration that is going on in the stands and in the field.

"Come on Stella," Ignis utters softly touching elbow, and she silently knows that they would probably meet Noctis in the parking lot near his car, after he gets dress in a bit of normal clothing, and knowing him it would probably only be his jersey and a pair of jeans.

Her lips curled into a bright smile as she slightly noticed Noctis walking the slightly vacant parking lot slightly listening to conversation that Prompto and Gladiolus were having something about the game from the sounds of it.

"Hey I'll see you guys at the diner," Noctis says before moving in the direction of his car, his lips curled slightly in a small smile.

"Just make sure you don't make us wait too long," Prompto replies but none of the less moved to where his girlfriend and Gladiolus girlfriend were waiting for them near Gladiolus's car.

"Hey Stella," Noctis replies kissing her lightly on the lips, before moving to greet Ignis, "So you are going to meet us at the diner Ignis?"

"Do you really have to asked," the man asked although his lips were curled into a slight smile.

"I suppose not," Noctis replied slightly remembering that they always go to Luna's Diner after every home game that they have.

"So were you worried?" Noctis questioned slightly glancing at his girlfriend that he has his arm around slightly watching his friend walked to his car.

"That you would lose the game?" she questions slightly cocking her head upwards to study Noctis face at his nod. "Hmm nope not really, although I wouldn't think anything less of you if you had lost the game."

He smiles lightly before moving to kiss her lightly again, whether if it was because of the comment that she made or not.

"Come on I'm starving," Stella replies a moment later slightly pulling away from him, "I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

She glances at her boyfriend as he drove down the streets, she honestly didn't quite know what her future has in mind for them, but for now she would enjoy the time she has with him now, watching him play and later going to Luna's diner.

This is her life.

**-the end.**


End file.
